


Scar

by You_are_perfect



Series: HideHaiseWeek2015 [6]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Day 6: Embarassing Story, Humour, M/M, Why Hide has a long hair, drunk, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason for Hide's long hair. And it's something he doesn't want to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> This was based from Larten's story from The Saga of Darren Shan series. This novel series was frickin cool! Too bad the movie was suck.

Yoshi has a long hair. That was a fact. It was really long for him that sometimes, Sasaki had this urge to tie up his hair. It hurt his eyes whenever Yoshi’s hair blew by the air. Not just that, he just did not like the way Yoshi flipped his hair in sassiest way. It irritated Sasaki in a way. Why can Yoshi not just cut his goddamn hair already?!

Sasaki once tried to pursue Yoshi to cut his hair. Hell, he even prepared a pair of scissor too, just in case if he had to be forceful on him. However, Yoshi just ‘meh’ about it and always escaped from Sasaki’s attempt to cut his hair.

He questioned Yoshi his reason of keeping his hair long and messy. The bright-haired man just hushed him back and said it was none of his business. It was not Sasaki’s right to know the true reason behind it.

Well, the young investigator never knew the reason why. Until he saw something.

***

”Why there is a scar at the back of your nape?”

Yoshi blinked his eyes a few times, a little bit surprised with Sasaki’s random question. He was just arranging the new books to the bookshelves when his customer approached him like that. It was not everyday someone just asked him something out of nowhere.

”Sorry, what did you asked?” Yoshi stopped whatever he was doing and focus back to Sasaki. His head need some time to install that information into him.

”I saw a scar at the back of your nape. What happen?” Sasaki asked again, but with concern this time. Sasaki wanted to touch and feel the scar, but the worker might hit him if he steps over his personal space. He does not want to feel what his squad went through before.

Automatically, Yoshi reached the back of his neck with his right hand. He laughed nervously and his eyes diverted to somewhere else. His mouth kept opened and closed, as if he wanted to say something but he also wanted to hold himself from saying it.

Taking a deep breath, Yoshi finally spoke “Well, it’s an embarrassing story by the way...”.

”Tell me then,” Sasaki started to get curious. What story did the scar hold for?

Hide still did not looked straight to Sasaki yet continued “A few months ago, I went to this bar. I just wanted to get some booze and be a drunk-ass that night. I met this hot chick. Like, super hot chick! Normally, I wouldn’t just bother people but alcohol made me super confident. So I talked to her and attempted to flirt with her

It worked, of course. We hit off and started to get casual. As I drink more, my mind started to get hazy. All I could think at that time was to kiss her plump lips and something more. It didn’t take a lot of time for me to get bold over her. I grabbed her head and was about to kiss her. Then, all hell break loose”.

Yoshi paused and looked down to the ground. To tell more of this story just made his face red like tomato. Why was he an idiot at that time?

”So... did you kiss her?” Sasaki called for him. It was getting crystal clear that Yoshi’s face was pure scarlet now.

”Nah, I didn’t. In fact...” Yoshi coughed “that woman placed her sharp nail behind my neck and scratched me there really hard. It was freakin painful, man! I screamed like hell and quickly left that place. That scratch was enough to bring me back to reality. I stayed in my room a week straight because I couldn’t face the world and my friend were not even helping

”And that’s why I kept my hair long, just to hide that scar,” Hide finally ended up his story before he buried his face into both of his hand.

Imagining Hide in that situation somehow made Sasaki laughed loudly. He even held his stomach with both of his hand, unable to control his laughter. He could not even care the look that he got from the other customers.

”Stop it, man!” Yoshi begged him. He had to pull Sasaki away from other people so Sasaki’s laughter would not bother them.

”I can’t! It just... Hahaha! God, if I only I was there to take that picture of yours!” Sasaki patted Yoshi’s shoulder but still not stopped.

”You’re cruel” Yoshi pouted. Sasaki was not much different with his other friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I relate and understand how it feels like, Hide.


End file.
